First time
by Ayushi95
Summary: What happens after they complete their business with a Russian mob. Will they let their guards down finally? Don't want to reveal the characters but it'll definitely surprise you! i hope you like it! :D One-shot.


_****_**Hey guys! I hope you like this. This pairing has never been tried before and I wanted to give it a shot! **

It was a high access corporate party a personal mission of Percy and Amanda. Nobody at Division knew about it. It was about finishing off their business with a Russian mob forever.

After the business transaction Amanda and Percy came back to their room. Amanda turned and locked the room. She shivered as she felt Percy's hands around her waist. His warm breath on her tender shoulders made her shiver from inside. This was the first time when they were so close to each other. Percy had kept their relationship strictly professional.

Amanda closed her eyes and breathed in. This is what she always wanted from Percy. His touch was the only thing that could make her surrender. That could make her weak. His touch was all she ever wanted after meeting him. His cold and distant personality was what captured Amanda.

Amanda had never seen Percy letting loose and not care about his walls. It must be the drinks.

She turned back and faced Percy. His eyes were filled with lust that only Amanda could have satisfied. He slid his down on her ass and pulled her closer. He captured her lips and ran his hands smoothly over her whole back. From the back of her neck to her ass his hands had felt every inch.

Their tongues met and battled for control. It was soft and passionate. Amanda moaned louder into the kiss every time when Percy pressed her soft ass to pull her closer if it was even possible.

The heat increased as they pulled apart and Amanda unbuttoned his blazer and vest and let them slide down his arm. He loosened his tie and flung it somewhere in the room. Percy ran his hands from her waist to her breasts to her shoulder blades.

He held the back of Amanda's neck and tilted her face. He kissed on her neck taking her on the bed. He laid Amanda down slowly on the soft bed and rested her head on the soft pillow. He sucked on her pulse point and caught the zip of her red dress on her back and pulled it down.

Amanda moaned as the zip opened and she felt the cold on the every inch of her exposed back. The cold was immediately replaced by Percy's warm hands. He took his head up and looked at Amanda in her eyes. "More." She said. Percy grinned and kissed her neck "call my name out." He said and kissed it again. "Percy." Amanda said in a moan.

"Once more." Percy said and tickled her neck with his tongue. "Percy... I want more." Amanda said in a low husky voice.

Percy bit her neck and sucked hard. She arched her body up pressing her breasts to his chest.

Percy pulled apart and Amanda opened up the buttons of his shirt and flung it away on the floor. She ran her cold hands on his warm body. She moaned as her hands felt the warmth of his body.

Percy kissed Amanda on her shoulder blades and slowly slid the sleeves of her dress off of her shoulders kissing the exposed shoulders. He slid her dress out of her body leaving her with her bra and her thongs. They were a pair of red laced bra and thongs. He looked up in satisfaction as Amanda opened his belt and got him out of his pants.

He looked down at her perfectly sized breasts. He was mesmerised by her beauty. They heaved up and down slowly as she took deep slow breaths. Amanda tilted her head up and closed her eyes as Percy slowly ran his finger from her chin down to her cleavage and moving further down to her belly button. He strode his tongue on Amanda's breasts and sucked her nipple through her bra. He slid his hands behind her and unclasped the bra. He pulled it out slowly and bent down without a thought to taste her bare nipples now. He sucked them, breathed out warm breath and bit it softly as Amanda's moans increased. Her body arched up giving more to Percy.

He kissed the mid-line of her torso down till the edge of her thongs. Her moans increased with every kiss of Percy. "Remove it." Amanda said moaning and gasping.

He hooked his fingers on the edge and pulled them down. He moved his hands up and down her thighs and felt her clit.

Amanda gasped as his hands smoothly brushed her clit. She held his hand and made him stop. He looked up and saw her biting her lower lip. "Just go inside." She said with gritted teeth.

He grinned and pushed his finger inside her velvety opening. Amanda arched her body up and down as his finger moved in and out.

"Faster... Faster..." Amanda cried for more. He slowly increased his pace and moved upwards. He kissed her moaning lips and inserts his second finger inside. She arches her body up and moans into his kiss as he increases his pace with every push. He goes down and kisses her breasts. He sucks on her nipples and pushes the third finger in. He pushes in and out his three fingers with pleasure and kisses Amanda on her breasts and lips.

Amanda's arched hips slowly landed on the bed as Percy pulls his fingers out after one last deep push. He rested his hand on her breasts and softly cupped them. He pulled apart and thrust his penis inside her clit.

"Too slow?" he asked and grinned. Amanda moaned and chuckled and said, "Tooooo slow."

He grinned and fastened his pace. Amanda pierced her nails in Percy's shoulders and bit her lower lip. "Scream." Percy whispered in a low heavy voice and thrust in deeper. Amanda couldn't hold her cries any more she cried in pain and pleasure.

He felt Amanda orgasm. Her cries and moans made his heart sink in pleasure. He fastened his pace and made one last thrust into her as deep and fast as possible and pulled out.

He rested his back on the bed besides Amanda and sighed. He was tired. She was tired. They both looked into each other's eyes and sighed. He turned towards her and asked, "Liked it?" Amanda kissed him on his lips and replied, "Loved it."

**I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
